


When Zazzalil fucked up (not for the last time)

by nopethankyou



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopethankyou/pseuds/nopethankyou
Summary: A short fic (written at 1am so sorry if it's terrible) about before the invention of fire and Zazzalil and Jemilla's relationship.





	When Zazzalil fucked up (not for the last time)

It was completely an accident- Zazzalil had gotten used to giving Keeri quick kisses, just to show her affection towards her closest friend. She didn’t really see it as anything romantic, although she had thought about it on the colder nights where they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. It just felt natural and if it led to something romantic- well Zazzalil supposed she was pretty okay with that. But she was not okay with what had just happened. Not at all. It was possibly the worst decision she had ever made- even if Jemilla’s lips had felt incredibly soft, and the little gasp of surprise that left Jemilla’s mouth when Zazzalil had crashed their lips together sounded so nice to her ears. No- it was definitely a mistake, she thinks, as she remembers the look on Jemilla’s face when they broke apart- her stomach jolts as she realises how completely she had fucked up. Even though Jemilla had pulled her closer. And she had smelt so good. If Zazzalil had more time, she thinks, she would have run her hands through Jemilla’s hair (she did have great hair) and kiss her deeper… what the fuck?  
She definitely does not have a crush on Jemilla- she refuses to let herself do something as stupid as that. But she can’t stop running through the kiss in her mind, over and over until she feels almost dizzy from the weight of it all, the sudden rush of emotion that has been building up for so long. Zazzalil refuses to pine for Jemilla though. She needs to just forget about it, Duck knows Jemilla will- she can be certain that kiss meant nothing to Jemilla. Zazzalil sighs a little in discontent, before getting up to find Keeri. At least Keeri says what she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! If you liked it feel free to send me requests on tumblr @peacebringer-firemaker and maybe then I will actually get round to writing something substantial.


End file.
